


I've been losing sleep

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has made up his mind about him and Castiel, yet Castiel isn't going to have it. He is going to fight for his relationship...by other people doing it! Since Dean's been screening his calls and changed the locks. But hell, things can't get any worse right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pregnancy: one month and three weeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY THREE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been losing sleep

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean washed dishes in the sink, cleaning them as the twins bolted around the house. They were laughing happily, as dean watched them lovingly as Sam sat next to the couch watching some tv show Dean wasn’t really paying attention to. Mason was sleeping off his cold, which he kept reminding the twins to keep it down. A knock on the door made Dean turn, Sam turned to look as well, both of them exchanged looks.

“Sam can...you take them outside to play.” Dean stated, as Sam was already on it. 

“Kids grab the Coke and mentos.” Sam whispered as the twins nodded in agreement before they grabbed the supplies and bolted out the back door, closing it behind them. Dean moved towards the front door, as he made sure the kids were outside before pulling open the door.

“Ugh. You?” Dean groaned as Balthazar stood in the door. “He sent you?”

“I’m plan A.” Balthazar hummed walking in, as he eyed the house before Dean closed the door. “Plan b is Benny, then michael, then lucifer, then a small orphan boy with a peg leg.” 

“Where’s benji?” Dean asked changing the subject. 

“Benny has him, he had baseball.” Balthazar turned. 

“Is he any good?” Dean asked curiously.

“A four year old with a bat is going exactly how you think it will.” Balthazar chuckled. “He’s got my little temper streak though and beat a couple kids with it. now he’s not allowed anywhere with a bat. So now he’s the cutest forever Umpire!” 

“....Yeah, maybe baseball is too dangerous.” Dean mumbled touching his lip. 

“Hm?” Balthazar asked. 

“Nina wants to play a sport.” Dean stated. 

“I’m sure she will be fine.” Balthazar stated. 

“I was more worried for the other kids.” Dean moved to the fridge.

“Ah.” Balthazar took a seat at the bar stool in the kitchen as Dean took out a beer. 

“Here.” Dean handed it to balthazar as Dean settled on some cake he had bought himself. The baby really liked sweets. With the twins he liked more spicy stuff, and with Mason he liked bitter things. This baby wanted chocolate. A shit ton. Luckily Castiel kept sending him sorry cakes and chocolate and fruit flowers. Balthazar eyed the ‘I’m sorry’ wording on the cake as Dean chewed through it. 

“You should forgive him.” Balthazar stated, as Dean ignored him angrily stabbing his fork into Castiel’s name.

“He lied to me.” Dean mumbled. 

“You’re mad at Gabriel, not him.” Balthazar corrected. 

“He went behind my back.” Dean stated with a mouthful of cake.

“You changed the locks.” Balthazar commented.

“He knew I wouldn’t approve yet he still did it.” Dean snapped.

“He was just helping his brother.” Balthazar reasoned.

“He’s not helping his brother. He’s making the situation worse.” Dean swallowed his cake.

“He thinks you want a divorce.” Balthazar sighed. 

“What? Why?” Dean put the cake down in disbelief.

“He picked up a newspaper.” Balthazar stated. “It’s all over the gossip columns because there is a picture of you coming out of a law firm.” 

“I’m pregnant, I needed to hurl. I found the closest bathroom.” Dean snapped. 

“Congratulations by the way.” Balthazar sipped at his beer.

“My pregnancy isn’t on there is it?” Dean asked as Balthazar shook his head no.

“No one knows but...well me, gabriel, cas...michael, lucifer….benji, benny.” Balthazar laughed taking a nervous drink.

“I didn’t want anyone knowing till I told sam.” Dean snapped. “Castiel is SUCH a blabber mouth.” 

“He’s a very sad, broken man.” Balthazar laughed nervously trying to get Dean to take him back. “Come on Dean, let him come home.” 

“I can’t take him back.” Dean breathed holding himself. “I...I can’t.” 

“Why not Dean? I don’t understand.” Balthazar asked. 

“Because I thought Castiel was cheating, Balthazar and...I ended up in that dark place I haven’t been in years. I...” Dean felt filled his eyes. “I’m depressed. For the first time in years and I know part of it is antepartum, which happens in pregnancy but….I need time. I need to find myself and right now….I can’t do that with Castiel. Not right now. Not when I can’t trust him….I…” Dean wiped tears that threatened to fall. 

“....” Balthazar looked at him sadly. “What do you want me to tell him?”

“Tell him….I’m sorry.” Dean breathed holding himself. “I really am.”

“...At least agree to some regular dates.” Balthazar spoke.

“Balthazar!” Dean breathed in annoyance covering his face.

“Please. Give him a chance to redeem himself.” Balthazar spoke. “Dean, You’re not divorcing him. I know you still love him deeply. Please give him a chance to be with you and his baby.” 

“....” Dean sighed wiping his tears. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Balthazar nodded.

“...He may text me and ask me whenever he wants but...I have the right to say no.” Dean held himself. 

“Fair.” Balthazar submitted putting his hands up, as Mason’s crying gained their attention. “...You look worn out Dean.” 

“I am.” Dean breathed, wiping his tears. “This was so much easier when I wasn’t pregnant.”

“I got him.” Balthazar touched his shoulder. “Go rest.” Dean hesitated but nodded as he moved to his bedroom and balthazar moved to care for mason.  
___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s pov**

 

 

He pressed a beer to his lips, as he stared at the tv. He was a wreck. It had been almost a week since he saw Dean or his children. Dean had changed the locks and ignored his calls. He was a wreck without him. Gabriel sighed sadly seeing the sad alpha as he started to clean up around him. 

“You need to shower sometime.” Gabriel commented but Castiel continued his emotionless stare at the tv. “You really want to smell like vomit when Dean comes to retrieve you?”

“He’s not coming.” Castiel breathed sadly. “He changed the locks...he’s going to divorce me.” 

“No he’s not.” Gabriel touched his shoulder. “Stop freaking yourself out.” 

“He’s going to leave me.” Castiel whined as Gabriel closed his eyes, Castiel stopped his whining as Gabriel didn’t look so hot. “You okay?” 

Gabriel shook his head no, covered his mouth walking away moving to the bathroom he hurled into the toilet. Castiel stood with worry, as he moved to him rubbing his back with worry. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked touching his spine.

“Don’t worry it will pass.” Gabriel shook his head, resting his head it on the toilet. 

“Does this happen often?” Castiel asked with worry. 

“Yeah...a bit.” Gabriel sat up. “I have Cyclic vomiting syndrome.” 

“That’s what your doctor said?” Castiel questioned.

“Self diagnosed.” Gabriel stated as the door rang. 

“You have been in different countries for the last year. Go get checked by a real doctor!” Castiel snapped slapping him on the back of the head. “Make the appointment!”

“Okay!” Gabriel rubbed his head whining as Castiel answered the door, looking at Balthazar who had a bruised face and held a ice pack to his face.

“Jesus what happened to you?” Castiel blinked in fear.

“Mason.” Balthazar sighed. “He sucker punched me.”

“Dean sicked Mason on you?!” Castiel choked out.

“What? No. I was helping him out.” Balthazar moved past him moving to sit on the couch. 

“W...What did he say?” Castiel asked.

“....You really dug yourself into a big hole Cas.” Balthazar stated. “But...He wants to start with dating till you can come home-”

“He wants to take a break.” Castiel choked out as Balthazar winced. 

“He’s not...going to see other people, he just needs time.” Balthazar corrected. “He said you can see the kids any time you want, and he said you can text him any time for a date.” Castiel grabbed his phone started to text Dean. Castiel waited eagerly when the phone buzzed in response. 

“He said yes!” Castiel cheered. “Tonight at seven!” 

“Remember, you’re dating again, no quickness to this. No kissing. Nothing. Okay?” Balthazar stated as Castiel nodded. 

“I-I need to get ready.” Castiel moved to the bathroom as Gabriel walked out. 

“Dude, your dates not till seven.” Balthazar reminded him. “It’s not even one!” 

“Hey, can you take him to the doctor?” Castiel patted Gabriel’s back. “He’s got like ebola or something.” 

“Har har.” Gabriel made a face. 

“Make sure you sober up before your date!” Balthazar called as Castiel shut the door, as balthazar sighed glancing at the nineteen year old. “Come on.” Gabriel nodded as he grabbed his coat and walked with him out.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

Gabriel sat in the waiting room with balthazar since he didn’t have a car yet, he knew he needed to get one, but he was so use to being in europe and just walking everywhere. Backpacking with sam was one of the best things he ever did with his life, and he’d never forget it. Gabriel’s thoughts drifted to sam, sam...he lived after the incident. It was all his fault Sam was hurt in the first place. 

“Gabriel Novak?” The doctor called as Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts.

“Go, I’ll be right here when you get out.” Balthazar reassured. “Because any time away from being a stay at home daddy is a mini vacation I need.” Balthazar mumbled texting on his phone as Gabriel moved to follow the doctor into the back.

“My name is becky, It’s a pleasure to meet you gabriel.” Becky smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Gabriel agreed moving to sit down on the bed. 

“Now tell me, what seems to be the problem?” Becky asked taking her seat, as she grabbed a pen and paper. 

“I’m nauseous all the time.” Gabriel started. “I haven’t shit in like two days and my back is killing me.” Gabriel rubbed his back. 

“How long ago did this start?” Becky stated. 

“About a couple months ago or something. I-I’ve been out of the country.” Gabriel confessed.

“Backpacking?” Becky asked as Gabriel nodded. “Always wanted to go.”

“It was so worth it.” Gabriel laughed.

“You’re a omega correct?” Becky asked.

“Yeah.” Gabriel stated.

“Any chance you’re pregnant?” Becky asked. 

“I-I have the implant.” Gabriel pointed to his arm. “My brother got it for me before I went to europe since my last one expired.” 

“Okay.” Becky started writing something down. “I’m still going to have to check if that is alright. I can’t perform any tests on you otherwise.” 

“That’s fine.” Gabriel spoke, as becky called for a ultrasound machine to come to the room.

“We will check for visual signs, then test your pee.” Becky mumbled writing it down. “When were you last sexually active?” 

“About a month ago. Almost I think.” Gabriel stated, as she wrote it down. 

“Are you mated?” Becky asked.

“No.” Gabriel stated. “D-...Do you have to write all this down?”

“Sorry, you’re a new patient of mine, I have to make sure to know everything I can.” Becky stated with a small smile. “This is all confidential.”

“Okay.” Gabriel held himself.

“Are you living in fear of your partner? Does he mentally abuse or physically assault you?” Becky asked. 

“No. Of course not.” Gabriel sounded offended, but he didn’t know why. He...didn’t have a partner anymore.

“Alright.” Becky wrote it down as the ultrasound machine came in, she smiled. “Alright, once we get this test out of the way, I can order you to get an x-ray.” 

“Do you think I’m pregnant?” Gabriel asked. 

“No. I think you have muscle strain but I am going to make sure. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Becky stated getting the gel. “Lift up your shirt.” Gabriel nodded, as he laid down on the bed. He tensed when the gel slid against his belly.

“I’m just fat I promise.” Gabriel sighed, as the wand slid against his belly. “I’ve always been struggling with my weight.”

“...Have you noticed a change in your weight?” Becky asked seriously. “That you gained some weight.” 

“I don’t think so. Why?” Gabriel asked, as becky pointed to the screen. 

“Because Mr. Novak. You aren’t fat. You’re pregnant.” Becky slid her finger over the very developed baby, snapping some photos. “From the looks of it, your four months pregnant.” 

“W-What?! I C-Can’t be!” Gabriel choked out. “I-I’m not! I-I have the implant!” 

“It’s not one hundred percent effective, mr. Novak.” Becky stated, as Gabriel started to breath in panic. Becky moved to get him a bag as he started to breath into it. “It’s odd to be this far in a pregnancy and not know, but...it does happen. You must have chalked the weight gain to being fat.” Becky moved to grab a needle to draw blood which Gabriel let her as he tried to calm down. 

“I will test the blood to make sure you and your baby are healthy.” Becky stated. “...It’s too late to...abort but there are many adoption agencies if you don’t want to keep her.” 

“H-Her?” Gabriel choked out, as she cleaned his wound. A knock on the door, made becky moved to it, collecting the ultrasound photos from her nurse.

“Normally we can’t check that early but she was in the right spot at the right time.” Becky held out the ultrasounds to Gabriel. Gabriel hesitantly took them, as well as a adoption pamphlet. “You don’t need to decide now but we are going to have to take out the implant-”

“I-I can’t.” Gabriel choked out in tears. “I can’t with this.” Gabriel shoved the pictures in his pocket and bolted out of her office. Balthazar glanced up as Gabriel moved to him.

“Ready to go?” Balthazar asked. “What did they say?”

“They said I pulled a muscle. Let’s go.” Gabriel stated as he left with balthazar out the door.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

He sat in absolute silence with Dean, Dean simply pushing his food around. Sometimes building up some appetite and eating a bite before going back to pushing it around. Castiel stuck to drinking which he was already on his third or fourth beer. He lost count.

“...Forgive me, I haven’t been on a date in a while. I don’t really know what to say.” Dean stated, sitting up. 

“Same.” Castiel breathed weakly, the liquor was keeping him from crying. He cried a lot now without Dean. “Last date was the lions remember?” 

“Before the twins were born.” Dean remembered.

“Man, I suck don’t i?” Castiel mumbled. “I can’t believe it’s been that long.” 

“It’s okay, we were never much for dating.” Dean leaned back.

“...How is she?” Castiel asked sadly referring to the baby.

“They are fine.” Dean sighed affectionately at him calling the baby a girl.

“Any new pregnancy things?” Castiel asked. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen, Cas it’s only been a week.” Dean looked down. 

“Yeah but...it’s always something. I’m always never there.” Castiel choked out.

“Cas. Don’t. Please.” Dean breathed sadly. 

“....” Castiel went quiet again, he knew if he continue he would cry and beg to come home. 

“...Maybe this was a bad idea.” Dean moved to stand but Castiel grabbed his wrist. 

“Please.” Castiel begged. “I’d rather sit in silence then...not see you.” Dean paused as he stayed still. Dean moved his hand away out of Castiel’s barely there grip, before he hesitantly brought his hand to his belly sliding it over his stomach. He wasn’t showing, but Castiel’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled Dean closer by the waist and pressed a kiss to it. 

“You’re so drunk.” Dean breathed, as Castiel cried into his stomach, Dean gave a soft smile sliding fingers through Castiel’s hair as Castiel cried nuzzling into his stomach. “How many beers have you had today?”

“I lost count.” Castiel cried.

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you out of here.” Dean breathed as Castiel listened standing, a waiter walking by and Dean ushered to the food. “Box this, his too. I’ll be back, I’m going to put him in the car.” Dean stated, as he tossed some money onto the table for the bill and helped Castiel to the car. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean held Castiel up by an arm around his neck as he walked him towards Gabriel’s house. The house was dark, and there seemed to be no sign of life. Dean fished the key from Castiel’s pocket opening the door, almost dropping Castiel who grunted in drunkness. Dean carried him into the house, which was obviously some sort of bachelor pad. 

“Which room?” Dean grunted at his weight, as Castiel pointed to the room. Dean helped him into it, and lead him towards the bed. Dean tried to gracefully get him onto the bed without hurting him, but only and ungracefully fell onto the bed with him and his dead weight. Castiel landed on top of him and Dean hitched his breath. Castiel’s harsh breath smelling like one too many beers. 

Castiel pulled back slightly looking down at Dean under him, as tears filled his eyes again. Castiel was such a crier when he was drunk.

“I want to come home.” Castiel sobbed. 

“I know.” Dean breathed with guilt, as Castiel cupped his face moving to press kisses against Dean’s neck. 

“I love you so much. I love this baby so much.” Castiel sobbed, as Dean squeezed his eyes shut, listening to his words. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.” Castiel hiccup in despair, as he pressed kisses against Dean’s jaw, his hands moving to hold Dean’s hair. “I love you so much.” 

Dean felt tears slid down his cheek, the guilt was overwhelming. He wasn’t ready for Castiel to come home, He wasn’t ready to trust him...But somehow their lips slid against each other, first soft and Dean found himself submitting to each one. The kisses becoming harder, needing. Dean flipped them, sliding off his own shirt, as Castiel sat up to press kisses against Dean’s belly and chest, as Dean undid his own pants just before they were flipped again. 

Castiel’s shirt came off, and Dean moaned sliding his hand up Castiel’s ripped chest. Before Dean’s pants were pulled off his waist, Dean pushed him back into a needy kiss. Lifting his ass to get his pants off. Before Dean needingly unbuckled Castiel’s with one hand, the other gripping Castiel’s hair tightly. Their tongues sliding against each together in words they didn’t understand. 

Castiel pulled him higher up onto the bed, which Dean moved with him, kissing him harder. Castiel yanked off his pants and boxers in one go, as his tongue fought for dominance with Dean’s. Dean’s hand left Castiel’s hair, to pull of his own underwear, which Castiel broke the kiss to do. Yanking Dean free of the only layer left between their naked bodies. 

“You’re so wet.” Castiel mumbled before Dean, yanked him back into a hard kiss. His fingers tangled in his hair, Dean opened his legs before Castiel slid in between his legs. Dean broke the kiss in a loud moan, as Castiel entered him.

“Hard. Please.” Dean begged as he pulled Castiel back into a needy kiss. Castiel was a lot rougher than he would have been sober. He would have thought of the baby and refused anything this rough. Dean was bruising with his finger prints and his marks. Dean could only let out a string of vowels as Castiel pounded him hard into the mattress. Dean opened and closed his mouth into Castiel’s neck, holding Castiel’s head by his hair, and his other hand gripping Castiel’s ass. 

Dean was in absolute pleasure when his alpha locked deep inside him, Dean mentally cursed. He should have made him pull out, he couldn’t leave once Castiel passed out if they were locked. Dean however only thought about this for a second, as Dean whimpered at his own orgasm feeling himself being filled by his alpha. 

“My omega.” Castiel purred as he panted roughly after their orgasms. Castiel nuzzled against Dean, who didn’t return the words. Dean nuzzled back, weakly and tiredly, Castiel rotated them, which Dean whimpered at the knot. Castiel moved to spoon against him holding him close. Dean panted catching his breath as he felt Castiel nuzzling himself comfortable for sleep. 

Dean didn’t know when he did either, but when he opened his eyes it was ten in the afternoon. Dean cursed, slowly sitting up when he realized he was sleeping with his head on Castiel’s chest. Dean slowly moved away as Castiel continued to sleep peacefully, Dean collected his clothes from the floor, he couldn’t find his underwear and he wasn’t going to risk castiel waking up to find them. 

Dean got dressed quickly, walking funny from the rough sex. Man he was sore, he pushed the bedroom door open, glancing about before quietly trying to sneak out when he walked out of the hall into the living room, he was met with the gaze of both Balthazar and Gabriel, who were enjoying breakfast of KFC. 

Dean mentally cursed, trying to play it off.

“Um...I just...Castiel forgot something at the restaurant.” Dean lied poorly, as both man stared at him unmoving. “...I just...Yeah….Um…” Dean moved towards his pocket handing Castiel’s car keys to Balthazar awkward. “Make sure he gets his car? Yeah?” Dean cleared his throat, as he hesitantly turned to leave, trying to play it off like he didn’t just sleep here or have rough sex with the person he was broken up with currently. He paused turning back to gabriel.

“I haven’t told Sam.” Dean spoke upset running his fingers through his hair. “I got enough on my plate than your drama too, but...It’s fucked up. It’s completely fucked up that you are here alive and safe while sam is worried sick about you. He needs you more than ever and yet you are hiding from him. Because you're scared….I get it. But it’s completely fucked up. That you are walking about all good and fine when Sam isn’t granted that….It's fucked up.” Dean shook his head leaving out the door, it wasn’t till the car started that they spoke.

“W...What did he mean by ‘That you are walking about all good and fine when Sam isn’t granted that’?” Gabriel asked as Balthazar shrugged. 

“Dean!” Castiel stumbled out of the room, naked and totally unashamed, looking for him.

“He’s gone dude.” Balthazar stated chewing on chicken. “I guess I don’t need to ask how your date went.” 

“W-We are progressing quickly! W-We had sex on the first date!” Castiel beamed as Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged looks. “T-That’s a good thing right?!”

“Dude…” Balthazar shook his head. 

“You just became a booty call.” Gabriel scoffed shoving Macaroni into his mouth.

“I-...What? No! W-...We are working things out!” Castiel glanced towards the door. “He spent the night!”

“Yeah but did he stay with you till he woke up?” Balthazar asked.

“N...No?” Castiel mumbled.

“Booty call.” The two spoke in unison.

“I told you not to rush this. Now you’re a booty call.” Balthazar shook his head, as Castiel sadly took a seat in the middle of them.

“...Are you going to get dressed?” Gabriel asked chewing on his macaroni.

“No…” Castiel grabbed a beer from the counter Balthazar was drinking. “I’m too sad to get dressed.” Balthazar nodded, before grabbing a pillow and covering Castiel’s junk as they all sat in silence eating Gabriel’s current craving KFC macaroni and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if any of these people talked this would be solved. LOL but life isn't that easy. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
